


Small crows

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd years retiring, Bonds, Friendship, Gen, Yachi Hitoka-centric, starts sad/ends happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoka knows that it's normal, that the 3rds years have to retire, focus on their lifes post club activities. </p>
<p>The Karasuno team as a whole means a lot to her, and this is her way of dealing with the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small crows

**Author's Note:**

> I've set this work in a future (which I think will become canon~): where Karasuno won nationals. It's place afterwards, when everything is said and done. The Karasuno teams means SO much to me and I love all of them. Yacchan is a cutie and I wanted to write something specific to her, as well as her bond to the team. 
> 
> I hope it will be well-received!

The intense high that had come from winning Nationals and from being known as Japan’s best high school volleyball team cools off as exams get closer. It’s only one evening in the week, but the absence of Sawamura, Sugawara, and Shimizu, as they have to start studying for entrance exams, brings down the team. Azumane is still around then, but even his shoulders slump from time to time. The mood drops day after day. 

Hitoka feels an incredible sadness when she changes into her normal school uniform on those evenings. She has no idea how she will handle being the only manager, or how indeed she will be able to get new people to join. Sadness breeds artistry, and whenever she comes home, she focuses on making poster designs, both for boys and girls teams, as well as scouting for a new first year manager to join her come spring. 

Even then, late at night, she feels an anxiety that isn’t just her own. She’s come to know and to love this team, and can only imagine how much it must weigh on the current second and first years. In a few weeks, the team will change completely. Four of the core members will be gone. Hitoka turns around, willing herself not to cry. She will miss Shimizu a lot. Before she had to take one evening off, she had patted Hitoka’s head. _”Nothing lasts forever, but when you keep fond memories close to your heart, they will.”_

Sighing, Hitoka looks at the clock, and checks that her three alarms will go off in the morning without a problem. Leaning her head back on her pillow, she takes notice of a small crow plushie, which she had put there a few months ago. During their stay in Tokyo, she, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, had gone to small fair which was held in Shibuya. She’s seen the plushie and taken a liking to it instantly. It hadn’t been easy, but because Tsukishima had pitched in the money, the other three had tried to win it for her. In the end, Kageyama and Hinata lost their heads in the competition, going for the bigger prizes, while Yamaguchi succeeded. Still, Hitoka thought of the crow as a team effort. She takes it under the covers, pressing it against her heart. Receiving a small comfort from the knowledge that until she graduates, these four will always be there. 

However in a year’s time, she will feel the same sadness when Tanaka, Nishinoya and the rest leave, as well. It’s too hard to grasp them and just think of them as ‘fond memories’. 

At last, she attempts to fall asleep, the soft crow against her chest, and a sleepy idea taking place in her head. 

*~*~*

“Okay, that’s it for today.” Sawamura claps his hands and gives some players individual praise. It’s mostly because the knowledge that ‘this is the last time I will talk to them and be able to help’. Sugawara distributes tasks in order to clean up, and the idiotic duos run around with mops in no time, cleaning faster than anyone else. 

Hitoka looks around, glad that the tension seems to fall into a ‘well it’s normal’ feeling. She stands still longer than she wants to, and has to be brought out of her daydreaming by Shimizu. 

“Are you okay, Hitoka-chan?”

“Ye-ye-yeah! Of absolutely!” She apologizes and bows down, not minding that Shimizu laughs about her mistake. “Of course, absolutely fine!” Hitoka says again, then follows Shimizu to look at the new duties she will get once the school year ends and starts again. Taking note of everything, as well as taking into consideration when she has to have the posters for recruitment ready, Hitoka feels a tad lighter. The idea she had earlier this week when she tried to fall asleep has taken a more rooted place in her. She wants to do something special for this team. 

Once everything is cleaned up and closed off, they go changing. Hitoka and Shimizu are always second to Tanaka and Nishinoya, who await them outside the gymnasium. Once Sawamura comes out, he immediately takes the lead and tells Tanaka and Nishinoya to get a move on, pushing them towards the school gates.

“Shimizu, I’m treating the club to meat buns again. Let the rest know?”

Hitoka smiles, bouncing on her heels. That usually gets the mood up even better. Shimizu lets the rest of the second years and Sugawara know as they pass by, and walks with Azumane, leaving the first years in Hitoka’s care. 

She’s not left alone for long; Tsukishima and Yamaguchi come downstairs in a pair, the latter lighting up when he hears it. These days, he’s been eating a lot more during breaks, and he has also grown in volume, Hitoka thinks. Not in height or fat; his muscles have become much more toned. Tsukishima on the other hand still looks the same as when Hitoka first met him. His reaction to being treated is the same cool regard as always, but Hitoka knows how much he appreciates the gesture and receiving food. The two of them slowly start walking when they hear the squabbling duo exit the club room, and Hitoka follows behind them, thumbs around her backpack strap. 

Kageyama and Hinata catch up to them in no time, quieting down when they see Hitoka looking around for them. There’s a heaviness they all share, as this is the second to last week until the third years retire. They had been stretching it thin after the Spring Tournament, reluctant to leave. But like Shimizu had said, nothing lasts forever. 

Walking between three tall guys and the warmth of Hinata, Hitoka lets her gaze drop to the ground as they exit the school gates. 

“I will really miss them.” She says, as silent as she can, half hoping she isn’t heard. One arm drops around her shoulder, and Hinata beams a wide smile at her. He squeezes her arm, as Tsukishima makes an offhand remark. 

“It’s normal. Teams change every year, the old generation leaving to make place for the fresh new blood.” He gazes down at Hitoka, and she wonders if he can even see her past his glasses. Next to her, Hinata is readying for a discussion about tact, but Tsukishima shuts him down with a ‘tch’. He looks straight ahead when they walk down the slope to coach Ukai’s store, where everyone is already gathering and waiting for them. “They’ll probably drop by when we’re in tournaments, but they might not have time to come to everything.”

Being watched, Tsukishima looks to his side, ignoring Yamaguchi’s smile directed at him. Hitoka sees it too, how Tsukishima’s shoulders tense up, as if he wants to build a stronger defense against something. “Which is why,” he starts, but doesn’t finish. Yamaguchi punches his arm, then looks back at Hitoka.

“Which is why we have to win as much as we can, get as far as possible. So when they come to, say, a finals match, their time isn’t wasted. Ne, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima nods, and Kageyama agrees that it’s just normal that they will. Hinata lets go of Hitoka’s arm when they reach the store, but his smile doesn’t stop from warming Hitoka’s face. 

“You’ll be sitting much closer to us in a few weeks, Hitoka-san, when we’re in matches and stuff. That’s exciting, right?”

“Un!” Hitoka agrees, and as they reach the store, the boys let her pick out a meat bun first. She eats it as if she’s in a hurry, making even Nishinoya look up in surprise. She needs the energy, she thinks, for she might have to stay awake for half the night at least. 

*~*~*

The retiring of the third years is a silent event. Mostly because everyone listens to Sawamura and what he has to say for the last time. On his left stands Sugawara, his smile brighter than Hitoka thought possible. On Sawamura’s right is Azumane, who has a hard time trying to look at anyone. To his right stands Shimizu. If Hitoka ever has 10% of that beauty and grace, she would feel really lucky. 

She stands next to other first years. Tsukishima looks to the ground, and Yamaguchi is fiddling with his hands. Kageyama’s mouth is wobbly, his expression rather angry, and he kicks at Hinata for being on the verge of tears. 

Hitoka fumbles too, her feet unsteady as she bounces from the front to the back. She’s restless, trying to hide the bag behind her. Bringing it in before the first practice without the third years starts had been a hassle. Hitoka is only half-listening when Ennoshita is named captain, under a loud cheer from his fellow second years. Tanaka and Nishinoya push him forward to take his stand, the new head of their team. He’s awkward and blushing, while coach Ukai and Sawamura tell him that’s no behaviour for a captain. The mood becomes lighter, and Shimizu asks Hitoka forward too.

It’s kinda hard moving to the front without anyone seeing what she’s hiding. Hitoka sweats at how suspicious she must look, hands behind her back, her face always to their front, and her small feet stepping side by side like a crab walking on his side across the sand. She blinks a lot, hoping no one says anything. 

“Starting today, Hitoka-chan will be your manager. Please be kind to her.” Shimizu gives Tanaka and Nishinoya a hard look, while all they do is smile and clap. Hitoka looks to the ground, then to the boys who have become so close to her. Tsukishima smiles a little, his head inclined in a small bow. Yamaguchi’s and Hinata’s grins are both wide and reassuring. Kageyama nods his chin up to her, and she mimics his silent demand, standing straighter than she did before. 

“Ah-ah I’m sorry!” It’s the first thing she says as manager, but she blurts it out when the third years make their way to the exit. Ennoshita looks at her, and the third years stop in their tracks. At last, Hitoka takes the bag she’s holding to her front, fumbling with the opening.

“A-ah I’m so sorry but I would like to say something, too!” She keeps her eyes on the sack, loosening the fold, trying not to shake when all eyes are expectantly looking at her. 

“I know very well that this is normal, and that we shouldn’t be sad to see you leave.” She remembers Kageyama’s chin-nod at her, and she stands up straight once more, willing her body to stop trembling. “Still! I think we were a really great team together, and that- that Karasuno is a really cool club to be in! I’m really happy to be part of this club and I- and I.” She walks to the third years first, who all turn to see what she has in her hand. Her fingers take one of the bracelets she’s been working on out of the back. It has a mass of black beads, with a few orange dotted recklessly here and there. She decided that it didn’t need perfection or a system, and put them on haphazardly. It’s how the team is, an unruly flock.

“I made these! As a memory! Of our great time together!” Hitoka dangles the bracelet in front of Shimizu, who’s surprised when she takes it in her hands. At the end of each bracelet dangles a little crow, and at the other hand is a loop to put it through, fastening it on the wrist. The crow is a mobile bead which can be fastened to any other, enabling the bracelet to be fastened tight or loose. Shimizu’s smiles is almost as blinding as Hinata’s, as she puts it on instantly.

“Thank you so much, Hitoka-chan. I’ll surely wear it every day.” Shimizu tilts her head to the side, stroking Hitoka’s shoulder, the new bracelet adorning her wrist. Hitoka freezes, a pride taking over her entire body. She doesn’t even hear the swaying adoration coming from the boys around her. 

“Y-you don’t have to wear them at all! I’m sure they’ll only be in the way when you play, but-” She stops rambling when Sawamura crouches in front of her, a soft smile on his face when he puts his wrist out. 

“I’m really bad at this stuff. Would you mind putting it on, Yachi-san?”

“Yeah, for me too!” Sugawara comes to his side, and they both hold their wrist together. Azumane stands behind her, not saying anything as he puts up his sleeve. A wobbly smile on her own face, Hitoka holds the bag of bracelets to her chest with one arm, then puts on each bracelet one after the other, fastening it on her senpai’s wrists. Her whole body heats up, feeling as warm as when she drinks hot tea during winter. One or two at a time, the boys from the club stand or crouch before her, asking to help them too. 

Nishinoya takes it to a whole other level, of course. Hitoka knew she had to make a special one for him, and she searches in her bag for a short moment, until she finds the only reversed bracelet. It has more orange beads than black ones, and when she hands it to Nishinoya, he explodes. 

“Uwa, check this out! That’s so thoughtful and awesome of you, Yacchan. Thanks!” He crouches down on one knee, then fastens it around his ankle. Tanaka wants to do the same, but his leg is wider than Nishinoya’s and it doesn’t fit. He puts it around his wrist without a trouble, then thanks Hitoka for her hard work. 

“These are really cool! We just have to put them off during training and matches.” Tanaka says, holding his bracelet into the light. Hitoka beams when they’re all admiring her little gift, and the gratitude takes over. Ennoshita tips her on the shoulder, and then makes her look to the last four. She skips towards them in an instant. Hinata looks to Nishinoya, then wonders if he could wear it around his ankle, too.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi pull both their left hand sleeves up, Yamaguchi grinning widely when Hitoka puts the bracelets on them, leaving her with only two. Kageyama hits Hinata’s head and tells him to make up his mind, then takes the bracelet from Hitoka. 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll keep it as a charm on my bag. I’ll wear it on special occasion, though.” He says, a little embarrassed. It’s Hinata’s turn to smack his partner’s arm. 

“Kageyama-kun, are you stupid? This is a special occasion! Put it on, at least for half an hour or so!” Hinata says, having to duck out of the Iron Claw’s reach, then takes the last bracelet from Hitoka’s hand. “Thank you, Yacchan!” He admires the bracelet before putting it on. 

Hitoka pulls her own sleeves up, revealing that she’s wearing it too, on her left hand. It’s the hand that waves when the third years leave, all with small beads and crows dangling from their wrists. The good bye is so much brighter and happier than Hitoka had anticipated, and she’s glad that the mood isn’t a total low. 

“Let’s see, what did Tsukishima say?” Kageyama muses, looking at the new thing around his arm. “Win everything, right? Let’s start getting ready for that.” 

Ennoshita nods, and they all come to stand in a circle, Hitoka between Yamaguchi and Hinata. Usually, they have their hands on each other’s backs and shoulders. Ennoshita takes his arm out though, making Hitoka blush as to how important her small gift seems to the new captain. 

“It’s practice time nonetheless, alright!? We’ve gotta make sure that our new recruits won’t even think that this club is even somewhat easy.” Ennoshita glows, Tanaka’s toothy grin at his side, nodding. “Alright, Karasuno, FIGHT!”

“YES!” Hitoka yells as loud as she can, knowing fully well that their voices have to make up for the short-lived absence the third years are leaving behind. She grasps Yamaguchi’s and Hinata’s shirts tight, and bows down with them when they pull her. Despite wanting the sadness she feels, she is also looking forward to what the next year may bring, and how she can help the new team to become better and tougher.


End file.
